justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sanjay Korrapati14/Just Dance 2020 prediction
Gameplay and Features comes with an insane amount of content for all the family to enjoy! *With , the dance-on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 500 songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access on Xbox One, Wii U, Switch, and PS4! *This year, multiple creative experts from different artistic backgrounds have contributed to creating stunning universes for the game, like street artist Chanoir and stop-motion studio Clay Animation. More partnerships are to be announced later! *The acclaimed Kids Mode is back! The dedicated mode brings a tailored interface for the youngest players to enjoy in full autonomy & security, together with 8 new kid-friendly choreographies, and additional curated songs! *And the 40 new songs (including 8 Kids Songs) are also available on old-gen consoles! (Wii, Xbox 360) the way you want! Your experience has never been so personalized. *The game learns your dancing habits and suggests content you will also like! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the new intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing catalogue and create your own playlists to customize your parties! Always On, Always Live! keeps the party going all year long. *The dynamic new home page features seasonal and special event playlists, game news highlights and a new community section. Stay up to our latest news, jump into our online mode World Dance Floor, or follow our thematic & curated playlists recommendations… the completely new home screen is the central hub for everything ! *With , the party never stops. More songs will be added all year long to enrich the game’s suggested playlists and game modes. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Controller app! *Use your smartphone to track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii Remote, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html Tracklist *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A █ states that this song is available at the beginning. This only applies to eighth-gen consoles and the Nintendo Switch. *A (K) indicates that this song is playable in Kids Mode. Note that the 8 main Kids Songs (colored in █) are in the main tracklist on 7th-gen consoles. These songs can be played through normal Just Dance mode on 8th-gen consoles, but their titles need to be searched for. *A (7) indicates that this song is only available for 7th-generation consoles. *A █ states that this song is playable on the demo version. *An (I) indicates that this song requires an internet connection to be played. It is only available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch. *A © indicates that this song was officially confirmed to be on Just Dance 2020. **A (CI) indicates that the song in Just Dance 2020 and has an alternate shown in the alternate list **A (CII) indicates that the song in Just Dance 2020 coincidently has the exact alternate as predicted **A (CU) indicates that the song is officially confirmed in Just Dance Unlimited. *An (RU) indicates that this song is exclusive to Russia. It is also available in other countries via . *An (FR) indicates that this song is exclusive to France. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. *An (YT) indicates that this song is exclusive to Youtubers. It is also available in other countries via Just Dance Unlimited. On 8th-generation consoles, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox 360, the songs are mainly listed in alphabetical order. They can also be sorted in other ways, which is similar to , , and . However, on the Wii version, the songs are listed in the following order. Altarnate Version Kids Mode Just Dance Unlimited Main Series Consered *Taki Taki: “Booty”, “pantiesito”, “comer el equipaje”*, “touch it, and tease it, and squeeze it”, “piggy bank”, “n***a”, “freaky”, “p***ni”, “b**ch”, “h*es”, “b**ches” *Mine: “Hennessey”, “f**kin’”, “body”, “f**king” *Say My Name: “Pour” *Work Home From: “I'll make it feel like a vacay, turn the bed into an ocean” *IDGAF: ”Well, boy, I don't give a f**k” , ”damm” , ”tryna'” , ”beggin'” Referances Category:Blog posts